


处男膜♂法师（不是倒霉蛋写的）

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	1. Chapter 1

艾文锁好房门，念动熟悉的咒语。他的胸脯渐渐凸起，皮肤变得白嫩，黑色的长发垂在胸前。他的手探进裆部攥住自己的小兄弟开始上下撸动。  
他对着自己的脸，确切地说是变成漂亮女人的自己的脸射了出来。  
这是艾文唯一不能泄露的，肮脏的生活习惯。  
因为没有女朋友，他只能变成女人然后对着自己撸管。  
艾文是那种你能在，呃，传统西方文学里见到的那种仇女的臭直男。他觉得女人除了逼逼叨以外什么都不会，也不能理解他。他应该和男人过日子，但他实际上也不能接受干屁眼子这种行为。由于他时常表现出对女性的轻蔑和敌意，所以他三十了也没谈过恋爱，当然他毫无疑问是个处男。  
艾文这种扭曲的认知倒也不能全怪他，他生长在一个没落的魔术师家族。他爸爸每天要打五十次老婆跟小孩，他妈妈每天逼他练魔法。你有天赋，你必须成为大魔法师，你注定成为一个大魔法师。他父母每天就给他灌输这种乱七八糟的玩意，对贵族和大魔法师的执著程度远超幻想自己是个女王的费尔南多。所以如他们所愿，艾文产生了大量认知问题和性格问题。在魔术师协会里没人理他。  
贵族又来了。魔术师们这么说。  
艾文很苦恼，可是没有法。他只能变成一个漂亮女人，然后撸管。撸管的时候他不是大魔法师，也不是贵族。他是艾文。  
艾文天天撸管。  
天有不测风云，可能是他撸管太多招来了天罚。艾文在撸管的时候另一个魔术师泽维尔进了他的房间。  
泽维尔和艾文都愣住了。  
艾文还没来得及变回来，泽维尔就冷笑着把他摁在床上说，“你不是讨厌女人吗？艾文大人？”  
艾文想把泽维尔宰了，但他没可能在魔术师协会里把人宰了。他想揍泽维尔一顿，又怕泽维尔把这事捅出去，然后大家都知道艾文，大魔法师，全魔术师协会最正经的人，天天变成女的撸管。  
那他还不如死了。  
“你想干什么？”艾文说。  
“既然变成这样子了，也让我爽爽怎么样？”泽维尔淫笑着说，“反正你也不会介意吧。”  
“开什么玩笑！”艾文跳起来又被泽维尔摁住。  
“你要是做点什么的话，我可不帮你保密。到时候……”  
“……”  
艾文绝望地闭上眼睛。  
“别担心，会让你舒服的。”  
泽维尔脱掉艾文的裤子，掰开他的大腿。他把什么东西涂在艾文的屁眼上。  
泽维尔的手指进来了。一根，然后是两根，一直添加到三根。  
他应该是用了什么东西，艾文觉得身体渐渐热起来了。艾文当然不知道泽维尔在搞什么鬼。他早就解除了变身魔术（泽维尔没要求他保持），用手臂遮住脸拒绝与泽维尔的一切交流。  
泽维尔的手指在他屁眼里搅动着，不时刮过艾文敏感的地方。艾文咬着自己的胳膊，听着手指搅动发出的黏腻水声。直恨不得一头撞死自己。  
可是艾文的鸡巴不争气的自己起来了。艾文听见泽维尔在笑，泽维尔的手指出去了，取而代之的是一个更大的玩意。艾文颤抖着，连刚扩张好的肠壁也开始收紧了。  
“放松点。”泽维尔拍了他屁股一巴掌，开始动作起来。  
“拔出去……拔出去……”艾文拼命摇着头，嘴里喃喃重复着一句话。他的脸上沾满了泪水，这让他平时看起来招人厌的脸变得可爱了不少。  
他被泽维尔干的摇摇晃晃，一只胳膊仍然可笑的遮在脸上；因不见阳光而变得苍白的肌肤在药物的作用下泛起诱人的粉红，结实柔韧的大腿因为紧张死死缠在泽维尔的身上。  
这家伙，挨操的时候还挺可爱的。泽维尔想。  
艾文已经射过一次了。泽维尔突发奇想变出几条细藤蔓缠住艾文的小兄弟。他把艾文翻过来，掐住艾文的腰。更用力的操艾文的屁股。  
艾文颤抖着，把嘴唇咬出了血。他不能发出声音，已经够丢脸了，他不能再这样下去了。  
这时泽维尔掐住了艾文的乳头。  
“……！”  
艾文的身体猛地颤了一下，不过还是没叫出声来。  
“什么嘛，这么倔。怪不得没女朋友。”泽维尔切了一声，饶有兴致地玩弄着艾文的乳头。  
“泽维尔我操你妈……你全家不得好死……你他妈……啊……变态……混蛋……我宰了你……哈啊……啊……”  
艾文到底是忍不住了，他想骂泽维尔。话到嘴边却成了变了调的呻吟。  
“唷，大贵族还会说脏话呢。你那张嘴发出点可爱的声音也不错嘛。”  
“…滚蛋……呃……”  
艾文的意识渐渐往下沉，他觉得累了，而且很难过。他的不争气的鸡巴已经被勒红了，胀的他非常难受。  
睡过去吧，睡过去就不难过了。就像小时候爸爸跟妈妈吵架一样，睡着就好了。  
他稀里糊涂地，感觉自己仿佛又被抱起来。后背贴在什么柔软的东西上。泽维尔的手覆在他的小腹上，在发光，是术式。  
泽维尔想干什么呢。  
他已经无法思考了。  
泽维尔放开艾文的小兄弟，把他丢到床上。艾文整个人湿漉漉的，沾满了各种乱七八糟的东西。小腹上鲜红的淫纹格外瞩目。  
“真可爱。”泽维尔说，“这样还蛮适合你的。”  
他大发慈悲地把艾文和艾文的床清理干净，怜爱地摸着艾文小腹上的淫纹说：“这个东西能让你听话，下次可要乖乖的哦~”  
泽维尔走了。艾文坐在床上愣了一会，把头埋在枕头里小声抽泣起来。  
他离开家这么多年，还是第一次哭。


	2. Chapter 2

艾文做了噩梦，梦里他爸在揍他。后来他爸又变成了泽维尔，于是艾文醒了。  
艾文好几天没有撸管了，他一撸管就想到泽维尔，一想到泽维尔就阳痿。  
他更加自闭，成天把自己关在屋子里研究谁也看不懂的魔术。  
虽然他不想出门，但是他还是要参加不定期的大魔术师会议。散会之后他被泽维尔留在房间里。  
“为什么躲着我？”  
“我没有义务见你！你想干什么？”  
“我要做什么，你比谁都清楚吧？大魔法师先生。”  
泽维尔的手抚上他的小腹，红色的淫纹立刻发热变烫。  
“怎么样？你是老老实实配合我，还是要我……”  
艾文撩起袍子，闭上了眼睛。  
“真乖。”  
很疼，而且很胀。  
艾文努力盯着墙上的一个黑点，试图把注意力从泽维尔的鸡巴上转移开。  
但是他控制不了自己，淫纹在操纵着他，泽维尔的魔术在操纵着他。他的身体可耻的扭动着，谄媚地讨好泽维尔的鸡巴。  
他想哭，但是不可以，不能在泽维尔面前哭，也不可以在他面前叫出来。  
怎么可以继续堕落下去，我明明是……  
……  
好热……  
“你也很累了吧，装作贞洁的样子。但你觉得很舒服不是吗？鸡巴和乳头都起来了。有什么好害羞的？你把自己变成女人的时候也没害羞过吧？”  
不是的。  
不是的。  
我是……  
……  
“不好吗？本来也没人喜欢你。要不是我大发慈悲地操你，你得当一辈子处男吧。你这种人没救的，你爸妈也不喜欢你吧。这么想你还真是可怜。”  
不要再说了……  
闭嘴……  
闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴  
闭嘴啊——！  
他颤抖着，达到了高潮。  
泽维尔没有停下的意思。他粗暴地抓着艾文的腰，更加凶恶地在艾文体内抽插。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
艾文终于叫出了声，不是因为愉快，而是因为痛苦。  
被侵犯很痛苦，被嘲笑很痛苦，被轻视很痛苦。  
没人会爱我、没人想亲近我、没人会注视我、没人会需要我。  
他们都讨厌我。  
我知道的，我比谁都明白。  
所以……  
……我也不需要别人  
我一个人就足够了……  
“我一直想看你这样子，艾文。”泽维尔的声音似乎变得柔和了许多，“你不记得我，但我不会忘记你。你差点毁了我……但是你没能做到……”  
泽维尔的话里带着笑意  
“……现在到了你偿还的时候了。”


End file.
